


Childhood

by baumkuchen_hime



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, childhood meeting, kids forget a lot of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baumkuchen_hime/pseuds/baumkuchen_hime
Summary: Little Iori is lost without his mom, literally! His new friend will help him, or will at least help him with his snacks.





	Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 TamaIo Week...is a day late OTL so sorry!! Anyway I love the idea of these two meetings years before, why not? Kids forget things all the time so maybe it happened you can't say no lol
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tamaioweek

There were too many people crowding the streets and stores. It was that time of day afterall, everyone wanted those early morning deals and Iori’s mom was no different. He was always good about staying close, usually his brother was there to hold his hand the entire time and never let go. With summer over however this meant Mitsuki was back in school and Iori was all alone, only his mom to keep him safe. That was now an issue as used his hands to cover his nose to cover a sneeze and the next minute he was all alone.

“Mama….mama!” Iori cries out, no one seems to stop or care for the lost little boy. He walks around more, hoping she had walked into a nearby store. He saw many tall ladies but none were his mama. He kept thinking, remembering his brother said the policemen will always help you! He looks around, the big box with a policemen symbol on it. 

“Help me please I want my mama!” He runs to the box but a big sign saying “on patrol” was up and Iori once again was at a loss for what to do. He walks around more, voice tired and sore from all the yelling, until he stops and sits on a box outside a conbini. Silent tears fall down as he hugged himself tight. “Niisan...I wish you were here...help me.”

“Are you okay?” A little boy stands right in front of Iori, a bag full of conbini snacks in one hand and a popsicle in the other. His hair matches the blue treat in his hand. “You’re crying.”

Iori wipes his face with his sleeves. “I-I just m-miss my mom.” 

“Is she lost?”

“N-No, I am.” Iori lets out before crying again. The other boy is confused and looks around. He put down his conbini bag and reaches inside to pull out another popsicle. Iori stops crying and sniffs, confused.

“This was my snack for later, but you need it now.” He places it in Iori’s lap, the latter picking it up. He sees the boy taking his bag and holding it in his popsicle hand very carefully to avoid anything falling, now offering his free hand. “Let’s go find your mom, maybe she’s with mine.”

Iori stands up and takes his hand, he would rather have someone than be alone. “Why would they be together.” 

“I dunno, moms know all moms I think. I see mine always talking to them.” He finishes his snack in one bite.

“You’ll get a tummy ache if you do that!” Iori explains.

“Yours will melt if you don’t finish it.” The boy says, turning around and taking a bite of Iori’s snack.

“You said this was for me.” 

“But I wanted a bite.”

“That’s a big bite!” Iori puffs out, though it was starting to melt he didn’t want to be wrong. 

“Oh you two are so cute!” An older woman points out, she had a small stationary shop that Iori could not stop staring at in awe. 

“Have you seen his mom?” The boy asks, holding up Iori’s hand.

“Hm? I’m not sure, what does she look like?”

Iori has both eyes on him, he’s usually fine with adults when his own parents or brother are there but in this moment he freezes up and decides that his new friend would make a good hiding spot.

“Oh, I’m sorry for scaring you. Here, how about I give you each a special stamp with your names. I can make them fast, what are they.”

“I’m Tamaki.”

“And your friend?”

“...Oh! I don’t know your name!” Tamaki turns around, Iori shakes and his popsicle almost falls.

“I...Iori…” A small whisper-like answer comes from Iori.

“His name is Iorin!” 

“N-No it’s-”

The woman begins to carve the names, the two boys sit down for a bit. Iori finally finishes his treat and it’s a “winner” stick.

“Iorin won! Lucky!” Tamaki groans. 

Iori looks down at Tamaki and hands him the stick. “It’s yours.” Tamaki’s eye grow big and he takes it, smile spread across his face and Iori can’t help but smile back.

“Okay boys, here you go.” The shopkeeper gives them their respective stamps, hand carved each with their names. 

“Thank you very much.” Iori politely responds.

“Whoa, my own stamp! I can put my name on everything!” Tamaki waves it around excitedly. He stops and smiles, stamping Iori’s face.

“Don’t do that!” Iori pouts.

“But I want my name on Iorin, so you won’t forget. Why didn’t it stay.” Tamaki looks over it, thinking it to be broken.

“Iori! I found you!” Iori’s mom runs up to pull her son into a big hug. “Mama is sorry, I thought you were holding onto me but I shouldn’t have turned around so fast.” She was crying, not caring about the mess she looked right now.

“...Mama…” Iori utters out and cries along.

“Tamaki, there you are.” Another woman comes up. “I said to wait for me, but here you are.” She pats him on the head, minding her littlest one in her other arm. “Aya-chan is sleepy and we have to go home.”

“B-But I wanna play with Iorin more.” Tamaki’s face scrunches up, like he wants to cry but refuses to do so.

“Well you both can play another day, if that’s fine with Iorin’s mama?” She smiles at Iori’s mom, doing her best to cheer up both boys.

“Yes, that sounds nice doesn’t it Iori.” She lets her son go for a bit. Iori looks at the stamp in his hand and holds it out.

“You...you use it…” Iori wanted to do the same as Tamaki, to stamp his own name on the other so everyone could know who his friend was. There was no ink sadly so he did the next best thing. Tamaki takes it, shaking his head and handing over his own.

“Remember me!” Tamaki shouts excitedly, his mother easing him down and taking his hand to go home. “Bye bye Iorin!”

Iori does a tiny wave back, his mom picking him up so he stays safe in her arms. He looks at the stamp in his hand and smiles, closing his eyes for a good rest.

Left on the ground where the two met was the “winner” stick, as both had won in the end.


End file.
